Yearning to Fly
by Vanille Strawberry
Summary: Kanna can't help but wonder if she will ever break free of her father and sister's shadows. If she will ever become their equal. If she will ever fly. And when she does learn, if she will ever find her purpose. One-shot. Post War.


**Disclaimer**: **Me no own Avatar. **

A/N: Hello! How were your Thanksgiving dinners? Hehe, I tried to convince my mum to do one. You know, to honour our American cousins and whatnot (I swear it wasn't for the turkey) she flat out refused. I think it had something to do with the fact that my Winter House Exams are coming up. Mum and my Head of House have been in contact recently and think I'm slacking off (So not true!)

Anyway, this is a set-up one-shot for a fanfic I've been writing centred around my Kataang Spawn; Kanna. It'll be going straight to my Beta, whom you have to sympathise with. I mean who would want to edit all of my grammatical errors?! It's positively horrifying!

Enjoy...

* * *

_Watch all the flowers,_

_Dance with the wind._

_Listen to snowflakes,_

_Whisper your name._

Winter melted under her gaze and flowers sprung from their long winter sleeps to bask in the sunshine. Kanna giggled from her perch atop the temple balcony and grinned at her surroundings. A lone snowflake, the last of the year, landed on her nose making her shriek in delighted laughter. Her older brother rolled his eyes as he passed.

_Feel all the wonder,_

_Lifting your dreams-_

_You can fly…_

She sighed longingly however, gaze drifting to the clear blue sky. Oh, how she wished she could turn and veer on her very own glider. Like her sister and father. But alas the only flying she could ever do was in her daydreams. She was too young, inexperienced and still untrained.

_Fly to who you are…_

_Climb upon your star…_

_You believe you'll find your wings,_

_Fly… !_

But every time she even glanced towards the blue sea above her head, the dreams and hopes bubbled in her mind and heart. Every night she prayed on a star, the prayers her father had thought her. Maybe one day she could join him through the clouds. Perhaps fly to worlds unknown and discover creatures like he had.

_To your heart…_

And so her heart yearned.

_Touch every rainbow,_

_Painting the sky._

_Look at the magic,_

_Glide through your life._

Her older sister, Min-Jee had a particular fondness for flying… and rainbows. She could twist and spin tales that were only rivalled by her parents bedtime stories. Min treated the sky like her open canvas and spiralled across rainbows (her little colour explosions, she called them) Kanna liked to think she resembled her sister. Did they not both soar through their colourful lives and spin tales from their hopes and fears? Even if Min-Jee soared in the sky and Kanna in her dreams.

_A sprinkle of pixie dust circles,_

_The night-_

_You can fly…_

And in her sleep, she envisioned herself flying with her older sister, through stars and golden dust. Under the moon as her fingers skimmed the sea below. They had no gliders. Their arms spread wide like birds, embracing the wind.

_Fly to who you are…_

_Climb upon your star…_

_You believe you'll find your wings,_

_Fly… !_

And as Kanna flew in her dreams, she often saw her parents waving and cheering and the rest of the world along with them. Rejoicing in the new airbenders talents. But she always closed her eyes and rose to dance with shooting stars, having no care for what others thought of her.

_Everywhere you go…_

_Your soul will find a home…_

_You'll be free to spread your wings._

_Fly… !_

_You can fly… !_

And wherever she went in her dream she always found a place to land or a friendly face to talk to. Whether it be in the Fire Nation or the Earth Kingdom, everywhere and anywhere was her resting place until she took to the skies once more.

_To your heart…_

When she awoke her heart yearned.

_Rise to the heights of all you can be…_

_Soar of the hope of marvellous things… !_

It was all well and good to dream about all of those things, but it was another to reach them. But she would. She was going to work harder than anyone had ever worked to become an airbending master. She was going to fly and make everyone proud.

_Fly to who you are…_

_Climb upon your star…_

_You believe you'll find your wings,_

_Fly… !_

Someway, somehow, Kanna vowed that she would find herself on the journey. Maybe there was more to her than simply being the second airbending daughter of the Avatar. Maybe, _just maybe_, there was more involved to her life than just flying. More than just following her sister and father's pattern. Perhaps she had been put on earth for a purpose other than repopulating the Air Nomads.

_Fly…!_

_You can fly… !_

Kanna decided she was going to fly and glide and soar above the earth and sea. Travel and rest and meet friends.

… _To your heart…_

So her heart yearned.


End file.
